Daniel
Biography Daniel first appeared alongside his Swinub in First Battles in Viridian City!, meeting Yazmyne in the city's Pokemon Center. They were both registering for the Indigo League at the same time. After introduction, they share to a 1-on-1 battle between Swinub and Yazmyne's Bulbasaur. Daniel and Swinub started out strong but Yazmyne's spontaneity wins her the battle. Daniel later left for Pewter City. Daniel's next appeared in The Butterfree Effect!, encountering Yazmyne in the Viridian Forest. Daniel was searching for a Grass Pokemon to give him an edge against the Rock-Type Pewter City Gym, but he'd only managed to capture a Pineco. Daniel did not express surprise when he learns Yazmyne intends to compete in the Viridian Contest. Since they were both rookie trainers, he did not think it odd that Yazmyne would be conflicted deciding between Contests and Gym Battles, the prospect of doing both Daniel admittedly did not think was realistic. Daniel also met Yazmyne's new friend Dante and they shared a friendly battle where Swinub faced Dante's Beedrill in a battle that ended in a draw. The battle inspired Yazmyne for her appeal with Butterfree for the Contest. Daniel was happy to help and he continued through the forest, still determined to capture a Grass-Type. Daniel appeared in a flashback in Rock Crushers! where it is revealed that he had captured a Bellsprout, who he used to knock out Forrester's Rhyhorn with Grass Knot and Razor Leaf to win the Boulder Badge. Daniel's next physical appearance is in Officially Rivals! where he encounters Yazmyne and Dante on his way to Cerulean City. Daniel presents his second badge, the Thunder Badge, having won with Swinub. Daniel admits that he lost to Misty due to her highly aggressive Corsola and its Rock Wrecker. He's returning to Cerulean City to challenge Misty with a new Pokemon, Shellder. Since Yazmyne has decided to continue with gym battles, Daniel officially declares them rivals and challenges her to a battle. Because the pair have already battled with Bulbasaur and Swinub, the two decide to shelve those Pokemon and enter a 2-on-2 battle. Daniel chooses Bellsprout first, and it falls to Yazmyne's Pidgey. Daniel then chooses Shellder, who defeats Pidgey and Yazmyne's Water-Type, Staryu, winning Daniel the rematch. After the battle, Daniel and Yazmyne shook hands and agreed to meet again for a third battle. Daniel reappeared in Disobedience and Defeat! training with his Pokemon while waiting for a ship for the Alola Region. He encountered Yazmyne and Dante on their way to Fuchsia City, so Yazmyne could compete for her fourth badge. Daniel shared with Yazmyne the Cascade Badge and the Soul Badge that he earned while also stating that he's been tuning in to her Contests, seeing her lose in Saffron and win in Potpourri Island. As promised since their last encounter, Daniel and Yazmyne agreed to battle, this time 3-on-3 with best two out of three rules. Dante used Swinub, his recently captured Tauros, and newly evolved Weepinbell in his battle against Yazmyne who responded with Onix, Spinarak, and Pidgeotto. Swinub defeated Onix while Tauros surprisingly lost to Yazmyne's Spinarak who knew Agility. Daniel's Weepinbell then defeated Pidgeotto who refused to listen to Yazmyne. After the battle, Daniel was upset that Yazmyne used him to try to get Pidgeotto to listen to her by facing Yazmyne apologizes and Daniel wants a battle again the next time they meet, one where they both give in their all. Yazmyne and Dante later bid farewell to Daniel who boarded the boat to Alola. Daniel reappeared in A Home for Numel!. He encountered a Numel who had fallen from its home atop a mountain. Daniel worked to help Numel return home, but when they reached the Numel's nest and family, the two had grown fond of the other. With Numel's permission, Daniel added Numb Pokemon to his roster. Daniel arrived in Celadon City prior to The Eevee Brothers! hoping to earn the Rainbow Badge. However, he was consumed by the Celadon Casino, which delayed his attempt to challenge Erika for the badge. Daniel revealed that he was obsessed with buying the rare Dratini but ran out of money doing so. Daniel encountered Yazmyne and Dante after the former lost to Erika. Having consumed his time in the casino, Daniel was not prepared and decided to join Yazmyne and Dante to train together for the Rainbow Badge. During their training session, Daniel and Yazmyne were approached by some young men, who offered to evolve their Shellder and Staryu into Cloyster and Starmie respectively with Water Stones. While Daniel considered it, Yazmyne rudely rejected them. Yazmyne's Staryu was ultimately stolen and forcibly evolved, as revealed in the next episode. After Yazmyne explained why she didn't want to evolve her Staryu, Daniel reconsidered evolving his Shellder into Cloyster for the time being. In Over the Rainbow!, Dante watched Yazmyne claim her fifth Gym Badge by defeating Erika's Tangrowth with Ivysaur. In the next episode, Daniel won similarly, defeating Erika's Victreebel with Forretress. After his victory, Daniel left Yazmyne and Dante for the next challenge. In Yazmyne, Daniel, and their Third Rematch!, Daniel and Yazmyne shared their third rematch, a straightforward 3-on-3 affair, which ended in a draw. Daniel showcased his evolved Cloyster and Camerupt during the battle. Afterward, Daniel revealed that he had earned eight badges, thus qualifying him for the Indigo Plateau Conference. By Beyond the Solrock Horizon, Daniel had traversed on the Sevii Islands and explored the Battle Arena on the one of the islands. Resting in the village, Daniel and the civilians noticed a Solrock emitting constant light, which prevented everyone from sleeping. Daniel battled and captured Solrock before learning that it was sick and overheating. Daniel kept the Pokemon on his roster and boarded a boat to One Island to support Yazmyne in the Kanto Grand Festival. Daniel arrived at Mt. Ember to watch the Grand Festival in One Hit Wonder. He met with Yazmyne and Dante, and they introduced him to Yazmyne's rivals. Dante watched and enjoyed the competition. Following the conclusion of the festival in Storm Princess, he left to prepare for the Indigo Conference. Ready for the Indigo Plateau Conference, Daniel navigated through Victory Road with especial help from his Magneton. He encountered many of his rivals along the way before reaching the summit. Daniel and his rivals subsequently registered for the conference, and he was among the first to compete. He used Camerupt, Cloyster, and Meowth to defeat Roland and advance to the second round. Daniel won his second and third round battle comfortably before a tough challenge against Maria, a 8-year-old battling prodigy. With Piloswine, Weepinbell, and Tauros, Daniel advanced to the Final Rounds. Daniel battled his way to the Top 8 and required only four Pokémon in his Full Battle over Edward to advance to the semifinals. There, Daniel faced Garrett and lost after an extremely difficult ordeal, his Piloswine falling to Garrett's Typhlosion. After the Indigo Conference, Daniel returned home to rest and relax before his next journey. Johto Frontier After two more years as a trainer, Daniel finally decided to compete in his native country's Johto League. He encountered Yazmyne after years apart and Daniel shared his experiences since the Indigo Conference. Daniel showed off some new Pokémon in a Full Battle against Yazmyne, ultimately to lose. Daniel eventually competed in the Silver Conference with Yazmyne watching him in the stands. Daniel advanced to the finals and won the tournament. Pokemon Badges *Boulder Badge (prior to Rock Crushers) *Thunder Badge (prior to Officially Rivals) *Cascade Badge Badge (prior to Disobedience and Defeat) *Soul Badge (prior to Disobedience and Defeat) *Rainbow Badge (A Lesson in Style!) Pokemon Competitions *Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 4 *Ever Grande Conference - Top 64 *Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 8 *Silver Conference - Winner Trivia Navigation Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Indigo Plateau Conference